


Not As Expected

by FinallyFree



Series: That Extra Push [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/pseuds/FinallyFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another movie night for childhood friends John and Sherlock. But with John going away to boot camp soon, Sherlock couldn't wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananas_are_good_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/gifts).



> It was a quick thought I wrote down. Any error corrections or suggestions are always welcomed! 
> 
> For Melanie for being there when I said I wrote like shit and assuring me that I did but not as bad as I thought.

“John, don’t forget about the pizza, it’s still in the oven” shouted Sherlock towards the kitchen. Tonight was cheesy 80s horror night.

“Want me to do any more of your bidding?” replied John sarcastically. Saturday night was movie night for childhood friends John and Sherlock.

“Oh be quiet! I just don’t want what happened last time to happen again!” It was mandatory considering senior year was their last year together. John enrolled in the army and was leaving for camp in a month. They had to make their last moments together memorable. 

“Well you did say you liked your pizza extra crispy,” chuckled John as he returned to the living room with a bowl of popcorn. Tonight was the night.

“That was definitely not what I meant and you know it!”  
“Of course I know that, I was trying to do something called ‘be funny’ but obviously you didn't catch that.”  
“Of course I….just shut up and watch the film!”  
He clicks on the television to watch Killer Klowns from Outer Space  
“It’s spelled with a C not a K,” said Sherlock annoyed “Also, it’s impossible for clowns to survive in space...isn’t it?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Yes, of course Sherlock, lack of oxygen. You should pay more attention in school sometimes.”  
“Why should I? I learn everything from books and school is so boring…”  
“Sherlock you are missing the film! Now shut up and watch!” John said throwing popcorn at Sherlock. He blushed and watched in silence.

Every so often John would look over at Sherlock. Those damn cheekbones. How can someone be that beautiful?

Halfway through the film John got up to use the restroom.  
“Don’t get lost!” shouted Sherlock down the hall.  
“Ha ha ha very funny” replied John slamming the door to the restroom.

Sherlock got up, pacing back and forth, anxious. He went to the mirror on the wall and started adjusting his hair and checking his teeth for any kernels. He's never had to deal with this before. This is the one thing Sherlock didn't fully understand, emotions. “Maybe if I say it jokingly? I don’t know!” Sherlock whispered collapsing onto the couch.  
He fixed his posture as soon as he heard the door open. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.  
~  
Back in in the restroom John just about finished washing his hands when he looked at himself in the mirror. 18 and he had bags under his eyes. He wonder if Sherlock would noticed them... of course he noticed he's Sherlock bloody Holmes. He was more worried about what Sherlock thought of them. A sign of stress and defeat perhaps? Sherlock would never want to be with an old bloke who looked twice his age. And why is he thinking this now? He's leaving in three weeks what does it matter. Anyone as gorgeous as Sherlock Holmes can get anybody he wanted without even trying. He sighs and leaves the restroom  
~

“Sherlock, what's wrong?” Sherlock opened his eyes wide to see John kneeling in front of him with a worried face. “How long was I out?” Sherlock thought to himself getting up, dropping the bowl of popcorn. “Fuck, I’m so so sorry. I’ll pick it up!” Sherlock exclaimed with a nervous tone.

John watched as Sherlock frantically tried to pick up the popcorn off the floor. He was mumbling something and getting more and more flustered. 

“Hey” John said grabbing hold of Sherlock's arm “are you okay?

Sherlock looked up into his deep blue gray eyes, tears forming in his own. Deep breath. It's now or never. 

“John, it’s just. I….I wanted…I WANT to sa….”

"Tongue tied brother? Well that's a first."  
Mycroft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft refuses to leave the conversation eager to see how it plays out

Of course it would be Mycroft to ruin a moment like this. What was he doing here anyway wasn't he suppose to be out with, was it Gaven? Or Graham? The arse knows he's in love but chooses not to do anything about it. "Nothing to be gained, " he says.

Sherlock knew that was a lie. Everything was to be gained in falling in love. Being Sherlock he had to prove Mycroft wrong. This was a golden opportunity to do so.

"Piss off Mycroft"

"Why should I? This is far more entertaining than the show Lestrade wants to take me out to tonight."

"Finally admitting that you have a date are we? That's a big step from 'meeting up with an acquaintance'" Sherlock smirked. 

“Obviously more than you’ll ever do. Am I correct or not John?”

John looked up at Mycroft confused. Up. Why was he still on the ground; better yet why was he still holding Sherlock’s hand. He gets up wiping his hands on his jeans. “What are you babbling about now Mycroft. Sherlock and I are just mates, nothing more.”

Sherlock sighed. Now. Or. Never. “Well John, that’s what i wanted to talk to you about.” Pause “That’s what I want to change about us.”

John looked up at Sherlock’s bright blue eyes looking for any sign of falseness to his words. Thank goodness he saw none.

“Oh this will be good”

“Mycroft leave this is a private matter. You’re keeping your date and more importantly that slice of cake he’s going to surprise you with waiting.” 

“This is much more amusing, to say the least.” Mycroft replied 

John opened his mouth to express his opinion on the matter but was interrupted by Sherlock, “Mycroft LEAVE NOW!”

“Why should I?”

With that John grabbed Sherlock by his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He licked Sherlock’s bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Sherlock obliged opening his mouth for John to explore. 

John gently pushed Sherlock onto the couch and straddled his waist. After a second (or a year) of staring into each others eyes John giggled and said “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“I can’t believe Mycroft is still watching”

Their eyes shot up to Mycroft who stood there in disbelief. “Uh...Um..” And he quickly escaped the situation by walking, rather quickly, out the front door.

They burst into laughter when the door slammed. John pushed some of Sherlock’s loose cannon locks out of his face to admire the face beneath him.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lag y'all!! Promise to be publishing quicker. Also, don't take law classes during the summer or you will die. Trust. Hope you like! Leave feedback and what not!  
> Also, I wonder how Mycroft's date will go now that he saw the benifits of being an official couple. Mystade fic next y'all!


End file.
